Of Gems and Colors
by Shiny Eeveee
Summary: What happens to Ruby and Sapphire when they go to Hogwarts? Read and find out! Sorry for the horrid summary! Might contain some RubyxSapphire moments and others too. I apologize for the crappy beginning chapters.
1. Vacation! Here we come!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just a fan of the series/games. Both Pokémon and Harry Potter are owned by their wonderful owners.

Ruby was sitting in his room, bored. Sure, he was the Champion of the Hoen League but, all the challenges seemed the same now. He couldn't remember the last time he took a vacation to Slateport. Then suddenly his door slammed open!

"Ruby!" said a voice he recognized.

"You know, knocking exists," he said angrily," and it is really helpful in these types of situations! You nearly made a hole in the wall!"

"Happy to see you too!" the voice said crossly.

"What is it, Sapphire? Another challenge?" Ruby asked.

"Hey! Don't forget that I'm also the Champion too!" she said.

She was correct. Though they used to be rivals, they soon became close friends. In fact they were so good that the battle for title of Champion came in a draw. That's why they did tag teams or switched off. He didn't mind but the only thing he wished for were different rooms as they had to share.

"Anyways, thankfully it isn't that." Ruby silently agreed.

Because..." she said, dramatically.

"Spit it out!" He snapped. He hated it when she kept him hanging.

"...we're going to London!" she finished. Ruby could practically feel the excitement radiating off her.

"..."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get packing!" she said a bit downcast. He knew she was expecting a better reaction, but he couldn't help but feel that there was a catch.

"...We're going to teach kids about Pokémon at a place called Hogdedwarts."

_There's_ _the catch, Ruby thought._ He raised an eye brow at the name. It was wrong most likely as Sapphire was horrible with names.

"Where's the paperwork? I need to see the name of this place. Also, is anybody else going? At least you know of?" Ruby jumped off the bed and began to pack his clothes. All Sapphire did ,was pull out a written letter. While Ruby read it, she told him that she wasn't sure as the letter said they would be "teleported" there soon enough.

"We got to hurry!" she exclaimed.

"Why?" he asked. When SHE was telling him to hurry, that wasn't good.

"Because we're going to be~"

She didn't even get to finish as they and their bags were pulled and went through a blur of colors and objects.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."


	2. Where's here?

**Disclaimer: I know you'll be shocked to here this, but I don't own anything!**

***gasp***

CRACK!

All Ruby knew at that moment was that his butt hurt. It didn't help that Sapphire landed on top of him.

"That didn't hurt as much as I expected." she said.

"That's because you landed on me!" he said angrily.

She turned cherry red and began her tidal wave of apologizes.

"It's ok," he said quickly, hoping she would quiet down,"but where are we? Is this the place?"

"I don't know. Unless Ralts or Abra were playing tricks again," she looked around,"but I thought I'd heard~"

She stopped. Ruby looked over to see she had turned around, and her cheeks were on fire. She nudged him and he turned around as well. He soon turned red when he saw an older man was there, and, undoubtably, watched them the whole time. _How embarrassing! Ruby thought._ The old man had long silver hair and a beard. He wore a long purple cloak and had twinkling blue eyes.

"Hello Professor Ruby. Professor Sapphire." he greeted.

"Umm, hello Mr..." Ruby said. _I don't know his name! Crap! He thought._

He looked at Sapphire. She looked as confused as he did. _Great, he thought bitterly, she probably forgot._

"Oh I didn't introduce myself. I do forget sometimes." said the aged man," I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Yeahhh...ok. So, uhh, Mr. Dumbledore?"

"Please, call me Professor Dumbledore." he said kindly.

"Ok. So why are we here again? I didn't have enough time to read the letter, and I'm sure Sapphire forgot what we are supposed to do." Asked Ruby.

"Hey! I can remember stuff!" shouted Sapphire.

"Like what?" he snapped.

"Like...like...like your birthday! I threw you a party and everything!" She countered.

He sighed,"I keep telling you that you had it 2 months early!"

She turned red once more and silently fumed. Boy, was he infuriating!

Meanwhile, Dumbledore watched silently until their bickering was over. It seemed the boy became aware of him watching. His cheeks turned pink.

"Sorry, Professor Dumbledore." he murmured.

"It's alright, everyone gets in disagreements once in awhile."

Ruby gave a small smile.

"Now, I must refresh you on what to do. Come with me."

With a swish of his cloak, he started walking down the grand hallway.

Harry was enjoying his last day of summer vacation. It was also his last day at the Burrow. He still couldn't believe that he was freed from his rotten aunt and uncle by the Weasley's and their flying car. It seemed like a miracle. He kept pinching himself in case it was only a dream. Luckily it wasn't.

"Oi, Harry," called Ron," do you have a class called Care and History of Pokémon?"

"I think I do; same time as you."

"You know what a Pokémon is?"

"I don't reckon I do. Do you?"

"Beats me, mate"

Mrs. Weasley entered Ron's room.

"You better get to bed, you two. You have a big day tomorrow."

She left and Ron and Harry finished packing, put on pajamas,and got into bed.

**Hope you liked it!**


	3. A Meeting To Remeber!

Disclaimer: Pie is delicious! Oh and I don't own ANYTHING!

Sapphire woke up to find that Ruby was still asleep. She looked towards the calendar she brought (or was it Ruby who brought it?).

"It's already the first?" she a bit loudly.

Ruby stirred in his bed across the room.

"We arrived here yesterday. I can't believe we already have to teach! I've always wanted to teach, Ruby! What about you?" Ruby didn't answer and put his pillow on his head. Not that it mattered, as Sapphire continued chattering away. "Will meet so many people; I wonder if they will be nice or naughty! You know," She said with a gleam in her eye," that I can be VERY "persuasive" to the naughty ones."

Ruby snorted from underneath the pillow. "I know you can. Besides we also have to go to classes as we're a bit…young to run a classroom." Ruby replied, remembering what Dumbledore had said.

Sapphire frowned," Darn it! I forgot he said that!" Then, they both heard the clock bell in the distance.

"We should get ready."

Sapphire nodded and both ran around trying to get dressed and such.

After a lot of hustle and bustle, Ruby and Sapphire both made it on time to the feast…well maybe they were a little late, but that was because Sapphire insisted on taking a left down a hall. They sat down at the teacher table a bit awkwardly for two reasons: A) they barely reached the tall table. And B) they were about the age of the first, second, and maybe even the third years.

"Hey Ruby, what's wrong? You look kind of nervous." Ruby looked at her. "I haven't seen you like this in a while. Not since you got your first Pokémon or when you were fighting your first Gym Leader."

"I guess it's because all those students are staring us down. "

"Hey! Look," she whispered, pointing at a blacked robed man," why is he leaving so soon? Maybe to mix potions?"

"I don't think so. He didn't seem too pleased." Ruby whispered back.

"…"

"…"

They looked at each other with mischievous smiles.

"Let's follow him!" they said together. And they snuck away from the table, carefully following Snape's footsteps.

Harry knew he was in trouble when Snape was the one who found him. Great, of all the teachers to find them, it was the one who hated his guts. At least Ron was with him. They finally reached Snape's office. They tried explaining what happened but Snape cut them off every time. However, Snape got McGonagall and Dumbledore to come in, and, to his disappointment, they weren't expelled. McGonagall was the last to leave and left them some food, as they weren't allowed to join the feast.

"Can you believe our luck Harry?" Ron said.

"I can't believe we weren't expelled either!"

"Yeah but Fred and-"

"Shh!"

"What is it?"

"Listen!"

They could here muffled arguing outside. Harry got up and slowly opened the door.

"-well sorry! It's not my fault this place looks like a maze!" screamed a voice.

"We shouldn't have done this in the first place! Why did you even talk me into this?! Now we don't know our way back!" said another.

"If I remember correctly-"

"Which you don't!" scoffed one of the voices.

"-we BOTH came up with the idea!"

Before it could escalade any further, Harry decided to intervene.

"You guys alright?" They both turned in his direction and he could see one was a guy, the other one was a girl. They both turned a shade of pink when they realized that someone was listening to them bickering. Harry invited them in (for reasons he was unsure of) and he saw that they weren't ordinary wizards. In fact, they weren't even wizards at all. The boy wore a white hat with a red band around it with a weird symbol (at least it looked like that or he had white hair), and a red and black striped sweat shirt with matching sweats. The girl wore a blue ribbon around her head with neck length brown hair. She had a blue tee shirt with a black strip around her neck and had matching black shorts. They both had glittering eyes that would make even Lockhart jealous; the girl had beautiful, sapphire eyes and they boy had bright, ruby red eyes. They ate in silence until Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"So…err…do you guys know each other?'

The boy looked at him as if he was stupid. "Of course we do! We've known each other since we were three! Ever since Sapphire moved in, we became close. Always challenging the other to be stronger and eventually us both became strong…" He had a slight accent and blushed while he spoke.

He suddenly became defensive. "Alright, now tell us about you and Mr. Flamehead over there."

"But you haven't told us your name, and what's the deal with calling me Mr. Flamehead?" Ron said with a bit of annoyance.

"Because you and Mr. Scar and Glasses didn't tell us your names! Silly troublemakers! Crashing cars into trees!" the girl said with a laugh.

Both Ron and Harry turned scarlet, and slightly fumed under their breath. Boy, were they pushing their buttons! He almost didn't hear the bell sounding in the distance.

"Looks like it's time to go! Boy, are you guys funny! I'll see you around!" the girl said cheerfully.

"Please don't lose your direction again." The boy said with a sigh. Soon, they were gone.

"What just happened, Harry?" Ron looked like he'd been slapped.

"I dunno." replied Harry. That was weird. They were arguing in the halls, and when Harry invited them in, acted like nothing happened, told only a fraction about their selves, didn't say their names, and proceeded to call them names, and then just left. What the heck?

"Maybe their bi-polar?" Ron suggested.

"I don't think so. Maybe we offended them somehow? They both had an accent, maybe their foreigners?"

Ron just shrugged. "We better get to bed though, otherwise Flich will catch us."

Harry nodded and they trotted off to bed, after getting the password from Hermione of course.

End for now! Hope you liked it!


	4. Berry, berry interesting!

**Sorry for the short chapters; I'll try to make them longer! Been a bit busy… Also, many thanks to my first two reviewers and all my other readers! I'm super happy you guys like it! Oh and I do NOT own anything. Everything is owned by other people! For more information, go to Google.**

Harry entered the Great Hall only to be surprised that a certain girl and boy sitting at the teacher's table. He stared as he watched them talk and laugh with each other.

"Ron! Ron!" Harry whispered as he sat down.

"Wa its it Arry?" Ron said from behind mouthfuls of toast and eggs.

"Look! It's the two we saw yesterday. I wonder if their teaching this year?"

"Maybe their teaching that new class-"However, Ron was cut off by the swooshing of owls ahead, dropping parcels and letters. Ron's owl, Errol, crashed into Hermione's breakfast, holding a red envelope.

"Oh, no!" he groaned," a Howler!"

Harry didn't know what a Howler was, but as soon as Ron opened it, he wished he'd brought earplugs. Mrs. Weasley's voice rang in the Great Hall and echoed down the halls. Harry was sure everyone in Hogwarts could hear it.

"-CAR GONE, LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE! THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WAS GOING TO DIE FROM SHAME!-"It screamed.

Finally, after many ear tearing lectures, it busted into flames and was gone. Ron was almost under the table and looked as though he would die from embarrassment. Harry looked up and saw the girl giggling a little from the staff table. The boy elbowed her and she stopped laughing, and began talking to him again.

After many had finished breakfast, Dumbledore rose to his feet and spoke. "Good Morning. To those who don't remember or weren't here to join us last night," Harry was sure he saw Dumbledore look their way," we have a new subject this year. They are taught by two new teachers. Professor Ruby." The boy stood up and there was several swoons from the girls, "and Professor Sapphire." The girl stood up and waved happily. There was a wolf whistle from one of the tables," we hope you treat these two with utmost respect as you would any teacher, and help them adjust to here from their home country of Hoen. That is all."

"Harry," Hermione said," we got the new subject first!"

"Your right! It's on the grounds too, by the Forbidden Forest. We better go." And with Ron joining them, they walked off toward the grounds.

They were surprised to see not just their House, but groups of first years from all four Houses. Sadly, that included the Slytherins and Malfoy. He was talking to some first-years and made imitations of the Howler when they walked by.

"Alright! It seems you're all here. Looks like we can start! I'm Professor Ruby as you heard, but please, call me Ruby." The Professor said calmly. "Now! Does anyone know what we are teaching?"

Nobody said anything and was surprised that, for once, Hermione's hand wasn't in the air.

"…Right, I forgot that you guys don't know anything. Alright, I'm probably going to sound like Professor Birch, but we are going to study creatures called Pokémon. We are going to study many branches of Pokeology ,and have a lot of ground to cover before exams-" the class groaned at this word, "-so no misbehaving!" he added quickly. Ruby looked around," Any questions?"

Hermione's hand shot up like a rocket," Please sir, what is a Pokémon?"

Many students mumbled in agreement.

"Well, they come in many different shapes, colors, and forms; I could show you one of mine, only if you guys REALLY want to see it." He added.

At hearing this, many of the students looked up interested. He smiled a little. _Good, they've taken the bait!_

"Please sir."

"Alright! Stand back!" he commanded as he pulled out a shiny red and white ball. The class backed away a few feet, eager to see the creature.

"Come on out, Swampert!" A mini explosion sound was heard, and a burst of white light erupted from inside the ball. When the light left, there sat a monster. It was easily the height of an adult human and looked like a mudfish that evolved to the land. It was blue with orange cheeks, and had dark blue fins on top of its head, complete with yellow eyes. Harry and many others looked at it with awe. Others, however, seemed to have gotten a bit scared and one was of course Malfoy. He flushed," How do they let you keep that-"he threw a look at the beast,"-thing here? It's repulsive! What if it decides to eat us? Father's going to hear-"

But he never got a chance to speak his words. He seemed to have offended the Pokémon, which growled and picked him up as if he was air. Malfoy screamed when he looked eye to eye with it.

"Put me down, you filthy beast!" Malfoy yelled.

This seemed to be the wrong approach as it looked even angrier then it was before. It hung him in a tree and began to spray water at him until he began to scream again once more.

Ruby chuckled, "That's enough, put him down."

And to Harry's disbelief, it obeyed without question.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Ruby asked.

"Are you insane? That thing nearly killed me, and YOU did nothing about it!" Malfoy yelled and jabbed his finger at Ruby," My father is going to hear about this!" He didn't notice that Swampert was growling behind him.

"Oh, so the cry baby is going to get his father to boot me because of something YOU did? Please, go cry me a river." Ruby snapped back.

It seemed Malfoy couldn't take it anymore. He was red out of anger and embarrassment and decided to do the unthinkable: to hit a teacher. But before his fist could reach Ruby, something else caught him. Malfoy looked up in horror at the terrifying Pokémon that was crushing his hand. Some sickening crunches were heard.

"Make it stop! Please, I beg you! He's crushing my hand!" Malfoy screamed in pain, with tears rolling down, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just make it stop!"

Ruby didn't look convinced but, called off Swampert only because it was breaking Malfoy's hand. Although it took a few calls for Swampert to let go this time.

"Pathetic. Letting your feelings control you!" Ruby spat, becoming angrier by the second, until he was as terrifying as Swampert," I hope you learned a lesson from this! And you better learn your place, or I can't guarantee you'll get out of this lesson alive!" he said with a wild smile.

Malfoy could only whimper and weep, clutching his destroyed hand with his only good one.

"You two!" he barked, pointing at Crabbe and Goyle," take him to the hospital wing, and get him out of my sight! NOW!" They moved quicker then Harry had ever seen them move before, halfway stumbling in fear.

To the rest of them, Ruby gave a sharp, "Class dismissed!" and walked into the Forbidden Forest with the great Pokémon lumbering behind him.

They soon saw Sapphire riding on some sort of bug/dragon thing. She was smiling.

"Sorry I'm late! I got lost and-"She stopped and looked around. "Hey where's Ruby?"

One of the Hufflepuffs shakily pointed into the forest,"H-he w-went that way-y P-professor."

Sapphire didn't seem to be so cheery anymore, and Harry thought he heard her swear.

"Let's go, Flygon!" An in a flash, she was gone. The bell rang shortly after and the students discussed in hushed whispers what just happened. Ron tried saying something, but all it came out were sputters.

They were silent until they reached Defense Against the Dark Arts, where they saw Mr. Egoheart teaching the class. What really surprised him was that Sapphire and Ruby were sitting at the back. Ruby had a bored, emotionless look on his face; completely opposite from earlier today where he'd scared the living daylights out of Malfoy and most of his class. Sapphire was a different story; she had a cheery, delighted expression on. Harry noticed that most of the class tried to stay as far away from the back as possible; it seemed that the lesson drama passed around quickly. Harry felt a twinge of sympathy; he knew what it was like to be alone, thanks to the Dursley's. He sat in front of the duo as Ron took his seat next to Harry, and Seamus and Dean took their seats in front of them.

"Welcome, to Defense Against the Dark Arts. It is my job to train you against the foulest creatures known to man!" Lockhart said with a wink, "but first, a little test to see how well you read my books."

It turned out that the test were just questions about Lockhart himself. _Unbelievable, Harry thought._ He looked over to see how the others were doing. Ron just stared at his, while Hermione worked feverously to complete hers. He turned around and saw that Ruby was writing _this is pointless_ for every question, and then drew a picture of some sort of spiked, land crawfish thing on a rock island in the middle of a lava lake and began coloring it red. Sapphire was drawing a deep blue sea with a blue whale/fish creature. She also added a smiling sun in the corner.

"Times up!" Lockhart said with a smile. "Let's see…" his smile faltered for a moment. Harry could tell he'd either seen Ruby's or Sapphire's paper. _Most likely Ruby's, Harry thought._ He was proven right when Lockhart cleared his throat and said,"…Mr. Ruby, what is this…thing?"

He showed the class the drawing with_ this is pointless_ written all over the questions.

Ruby simply answered with, "It's a drawing and the answers to my test."

Harry heard Dean and Seamus snort with laughter.

"And WHY have you written this?"

"Because it's my answer. This is pointless." Ruby looked at the drawing," And that THING, you so well put, is one of the most powerful creature known to mankind." He said this in a quiet but very serious tone.

Harry could see Lockhart thinking but he just smiled again (Ugh) and told Ruby not to draw in his class.

"My job, as you know," he said," is to train you against the world's most dangerous and dark creatures known to mankind. Behold!" He took of the long black cloak from the top of a cage. There were dozens of electric blue creatures buzzing around the cage, hissing and making rude gestures to Lockhart.

"These are Cornish Pixies, now, let's see how you guys deal with them, shall we?" And just like that, he opened the cage door.

It was complete chaos and, after losing his wand when the bell rang, Lockhart gave Harry, Ron, and Hermione the joy of caging and cleaning up after the pixies. Ruby and Sapphire helped clean up, muttering curse words and saying," The next time he decides to do ANYTHING, give him a moron test."

The next morning, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down to see that Sapphire was here today. She was beaming at the students in front of her, with Ruby and Malfoy glaring at each other.

"Alright! This month we will be teaching you about the diet of Pokémon. Can anyone guess the natural food source of Pokémon?" Sapphire asked.

A kid in the back raised their hand, much to everyone's shock.

"I-is it f-fruit-t?" stuttered the little Hufflepuff girl.

"Correct! Many Pokémon eat berries, though some eat other Pokémon!" She excitedly said," there are many types of berries. Some restore health and energy, while others cure poison, raise friendship, and some are just tasty! As a little project, we will each hand you a berry. In ten days, you'll need three things to be done: first, you will need to plant and grow them, second, you will write a two page paper on your berries effects and characteristics, and lastly, you will feed your berry to an animal or yourself. And NO bewitching them. Any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand," I thought this was going to be about Pokémon?"

"Good question! To know a Pokémon's diet and needs is necessary or how else are you going to feed them? Or enter Contests?"

And so, they both pulled out a large sack and gave many multicolored berries to everyone. Hermione got a pink one in a triangular shape, Ron got a gold grape looking one, and Harry got a blue speckled one in the shape of a circle.

"Well this ought to be interesting," Ron said dully.

Harry saw something flying in the sky…and it was getting closer! Sapphire seemed to notice this, and waved at it. A huge bird landed down with a letter, and flew like a rocket when Sapphire took the letter.

"Thanks Pidgeot!" she called as she opened the letter. However, her smile fell when she finished. With a sigh, she called Ruby over, handing him the letter. He sighed and began talking under his breath. The bell rang in the distance.

"Class dismissed!"

In the common room, Harry and Ron discussed the events that morning.

"What was with that bird? It was humongous!" Ron exclaimed.

"Maybe it's their version of an owl?" Harry wondered.

" It was carrying a letter, so I guess." Ron answered.

"Don't you wonder what was in the letter Ron? I saw their faces and I'm sure you did too! Maybe Malfoy got the ministry to boot them?" Harry said while looking at his berry.

"I dunno. Maybe something happened in their home country? Like their parents are sick?"

They kept this up all night until they went to bed.

**How did you guys like it? I tried making this one longer. Sorry if my paragraphs are smashed, it seems that my spaces go away when I upload! Also, does anybody know the names of all three berries I gave the trio? If you get it right, I'll give you…..um…something! Yay! Review?**

**Eevee out!**


	5. The Temper of Fire

**I know you'll be surprised to hear this, but I don't own Harry Potter or Pokémon! Each is owned by a magical owner! Yay! Warning this one's shortish.**

So the days passed on and Harry woke to find that his berry had sprouted! It seems that almost everyone else's sprouted too. The exception was that some of the students still had some that were still in the ground. This included Ron, who was complaining.

"The thing hasn't even sprouted!" he said during breakfast," I wonder if it's dead? Maybe I could ask for a new one…"

"Ron! You're so impatient! It just needs more time." Hermione scolded," I doubt the professors' would give us bad ones. Besides I've already started my essay, I just need to wait for my plant to mature."

Ron just grumbled," Of course you started."

Hermione just gave a huff and returned to reading a rather large book she brought down. Harry looked at Ruby and Sapphire. They both had nervous and pale faces, Sapphire more so than Ruby; both kept casting nervous glances at the entrance door. They seemed relieved when breakfast was over and hurried out the doors towards the grounds.

During the lesson, Ruby seemed to have his heart set on making Malfoy's miserable. Harry and Ron were delighted to see this, while Hermione disapproved.

"He's the opposite of Snape! This has to be the best lesson of my life!" Ron said with glee.

"As much as I dislike Malfoy, professors shouldn't be this biased!" Hermione argued.

"Come on 'mione, you got to admit, the git has had it coming for a while." Ron said.

Ruby seemed to stop and began talking to the entire class.

"Alright! Pay attention!" The class settled down. "We are going to learn about your berries we handed out a few days ago. Everyone grab a book." He pointed to a stack of dirty, old book on the grass.

Harry picked one up,_ Novice Guide to Berry Planting and Identification_ and watched as Malfoy uneasily pick up a dirty book.

"Couldn't they've picked a cleaner piece of paper?" he said with disgusted tone. Ruby sent him a glare.

He mocked him in a high pitch tone," Couldn't YOU be less annoying? As far as I know, you are NOT paying for this, so I suggest you shut your trap!"

Malfoy muttered something under his breath, and, apparently, Ruby heard it. However, he took several deep breaths and remained calm. Something off his belt exploded, and there stood the beast from the first lesson. It nudged Ruby playfully while keeping a sharp gaze on the blonde, while Malfoy cowered in fear clutching his hand.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Students this is Swampert! He is one of my best friends; just remember to not get close to me or him until he warms up to you, especially because of that little accident we had earlier this week. Hey, cut it out!" Ruby said.

He was laughing and smiling as Swampert began playing with him. It astounded Harry how childish he now looked and sounded at that moment. Harry almost forgot that he was the around the same age as him, with Ruby being solemn and serious all the time. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he remembered the class. His cheeks went red when he saw the class and Sapphire watching him. She and some of the class were giggling at him.

"…" Ruby looked as though he was an apple.

Meanwhile, Malfoy seemed to recover from shock and decided to open his mouth," Who knew the one teaching us is more of a child? And he called upon that-"he threw a glance at Swampert, who gave him a cold glare in return,"-creature to scare us."

Ruby now looked like he wanted to strangle Malfoy. Swampert began hissing menacingly; Sapphire noticed this and grabbed Ruby before he could attack. She pulled out another ball and it busted open. There stood a white creature with a green helmet and a red horn poking out. It looked as though its legs and body were like a white blanket.

"Ralts!" it cried.

"Ralts, use Hypnosis on him!" Sapphire commanded. Ruby looked at her with shock.

"Wait, what? No nonononono!" Ruby cried," Swampert, Protect!"

But he called to late; Ralts shot some circular waves into his ruby red eyes and fell asleep in Sapphire's arms.

The class was amazed at what happened. Sapphire, however, shot them all death glares, especially to Malfoy.

"I hope you're pleased with your actions! Messing with Ruby's temper…" She said quietly but just as deadly as a tiger.

Malfoy and a few of the other Slytherins began snickering when Pansy piped up, saying," Ooohh! Ruby's got a_ girlfriend_!"

"Detention! All of you!" she said while blush crept up her face. "And ten points from Slytherin, each!"

She accidently dropped Ruby when she had her angry outburst; Swampert caught him, laid him a soft grass patch, and lay around him. She apologized to Ruby (although she didn't get a response from the unconscious boy) and Swampert and told it that she was going to return to the class. Swampert merely nodded and fell asleep.

While she continued the lesson, Harry saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle sneak over to where Ruby was. Harry looked at Ron and he got the message. They both knew that it wasn't going to turn out well.

**Swampert's P.O.V.**

He was sleeping around him. He wished that he could attack those little "children" (personally, he preferred the word monsters) for embarrassing and troubling Ruby! He should have broken the blonde's wrist or, better yet, his neck.

_But, he said to himself, even as bad as they are, he would never forgive you for taking a life._

Swampert could practically feel the rage that radiated off Ruby when he even saw the blonde human. That made him angry too. In all his days of traveling and battling with his partner, he'd never seen him as infuriated as he was like when teaching this set of…humans. Sapphire even had to put him to sleep!

"…" _Breathing? That familiar scent…_

Swampert listened some more while pretending to be asleep.

"Come on you two! Come quickly and be quiet!" hissed a voice. _The blonde! He's after Ruby!_

Swampert opened his eyes in time to see Malfoy fiddling with Ruby's body.

"I got them!" Malfoy said triumphantly, holding Ruby's belt. _No! The Pokémon!_

Swampert couldn't explain what happened in the next few moments. With a loud cry, he shot out a lightning quick Hydro Pump and jumped to his feet. He was pleased to know that he got a critical hit and shot Malfoy and his two cronies into the sky. The belt was left behind; he quickly picked it and his trainer up. With tremendous strength, he jumped into the lake with both on his back, and ferried them across the lake. Only stopping to breathe and shriek a loud cry at the students.

_We're safe here…for now, he thought._

**Sapphire's P.O.V.**

She didn't notice anything till she heard Swampert let out a distressed cry. She turned around to see the troublesome trio with Ruby's belt. Right before they got a full on blast of a Hydro Pump to the face. She saw them shoot off to the sky.

_They remind me of the stories Red told me about Team Rocket, she thought._

However, she had to think quickly before they became pancakes. She pulled out another ball," Help me out, Flygon! Catch those kids!"

The huge dragon/ground type flew off with a cry. When the students were safe on the ground, she turned to see Swampert gliding across the lake with her friend on top.

"Oh no..." she muttered.

She looked at the boys with pure hatred. "HOW DARE YOU! NOT ONLY DID YOU DISOBEY, BUT YOU STOLE FROM US AND NOW YOU ALSO BROKE SWAMPERT'S TRUST! DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT WHAT WE SAY? NOW BECAUSE OF YOU, I'M GOING TO HAVE TO FIND MY BEST FRIEND AND CONVINCE SWAMPERT TO COME OUT! DON'T EVEN BOTHER SHOWING YOUR SORRY LITTLE (enter magical word here) UP TO OUR LESSON EVER AGAIN, UNTIL YOU LEARN YOUR PLACE!" she screamed, partially crying.

What really took the cake was that she slapped Malfoy across the face, before she climbed on Flygon. The beast sent Draco a steely look and (accidently) sprayed sand all over him before taking off to the sky. She looked back to see what his reaction was. All he did was stare, and with a cold expression, walked off to the castle when the bell rang. _Maybe that was a bit over the top, but he deserves it!_

She sighed, wiping her eyes," Just where could you and Swampert be, Ruby?"

**Many Hours later**

It took her longer than she expected, but she finally found him and the water type. Swampert hid better than she expected. Ruby was just waking up when she found him. They even managed to make it in time for dinner. He questioned her the entire trip, but she refused to talk about it. She was afraid that either she would start yelling or Ruby's temper would flare up showing that fiery side of him. That was the result of him constantly bottling up his anger and feelings. She never told a soul about it, mainly because he forced her to promise to never tell anybody. She could see the reason why Groudon choose to be caught by him; that and the fact that Hoen would have been destroyed if it wasn't for Ruby, Emerald, and her spoiling the plans of Team's Magma and Aqua.

"…pphire? Sapphire! We're here!" Ruby shook his hand in front of her eyes.

She blinked. "Ahahaha," she nervously laughed," I must have been lost in thought."

She saw the look in his eyes that said he knew what she was thinking._ Crap! I forgot he knows me so well._

They walked silently into the Hall and Ruby just looked at the floor. Many kids pointed and whispered behind their backs. They sat down quietly and ate like church mice. Some of the teachers were surprised to see that they weren't talking.

However, their silence didn't last long as soon they heard yelling and screaming outside the doors of the Great Hall.

**Alright guys! I hoped you liked the chapter! It getting pretty *yawn* late. I'm going to be asking some questions every chapter or so for fun. In case you didn't get last chapter's question, the answer is: Hermione got a Pecha, Ron got a Jacoba, and Harry got the Oran! I wonder how many people will now use the berry idea now… O.o**

**Here's an easy question: Which legendary is Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald based off of?**

**Eevee…ZZzz…asleep…..**


	6. Thus the guests have arrived!

**Alright! I have a feeling that this will be a GOOD chapter! I DO NOT nor have I EVER owned Harry Potter or Pokémon. Thank you.**

Ruby looked at the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Yep, they're here." He muttered when he heard the yelling outside.

Sapphire just nodded, and they both got up from chairs as it steadily got louder and louder. The students grew quieter as the arguing volume increased.

Ruby walked slowly over to the door, ignoring the numerous eyes staring him down. Sapphire stood a few steps behind him, watching.

"Go on, look out." She urged.

After taking a deep breath, he cautiously looked out. Nothing was there. _Maybe the letter's date was wrong? He thought hopefully._

_Get real! There is NO freagin way they would miss this! Another part of him chided._

He turned his back to tell Sapphire, when something flew into him.

CRASH!

"Huh? The ground here is soft…" said a feminine voice. Ruby went red.

The girl looked down. She had long brown hair and a white kind of sun hat. She wore a sky blue tee with a light red skirt, and a beige bag hanging down. She had light brown eyes with tints of green.

"Ruby! How did you get down there?"

"Because," he said," you LANDED on me, Green!"

Green wasn't listening, and saw Sapphire," Sapphire! How you've been doing? You haven't sent me any news!"

"I haven't had much time." She admitted.

She jumped off Ruby and began observing the place while listening to Sapphire.

"Hey Green!" Ruby asked, suddenly remembering something," How many are here? I thought I heard others."

She turned around," Oh! Let's see… "She held up her fingers. Ruby winced. That's not good…,"Me, Gold, Silver, Diamond, Pearl, Black, White…" She trailed off counting off with her fingers.

Ruby gave a sigh of relief.

"…Oh! And Red, Blue, and Emerald!" she finished excitedly, not noticing Ruby twitching and Sapphire sighing.

"Green, you said that only a few people were coming! You brought everybody!" Sapphire whined.

Green flashed a mischievous smile," More people, more fun!"

"Then the yelling we heard was…" he never finished because just then, they all came in. However, it seemed most of them were holding Blue and Red from trying to murder each other.

"What did you say?" Red was pissed. As usual.

"I thought you heard, but I'll say it again. My team could kick your ass!" sneered Blue.

Red smirked," Exactly the reason why I beat you, not just once, but TWICE and took the title of Champion from you."

It was Blue's turn to be furious," Oh yeah? Why don't we battle right now to prove it."

"Sounds good to me! Prepare to lose."

"You guys…" Silver weakly protested, as they searched around their belts with their free hand. However, Ruby and Sapphire watched as Green walked calmly over to Red and Blue, and slapped them both across the face.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for Green!?" They said at the same time.

Green smirked," It's funny how similar you guys are. If you haven't noticed, you're in front of the ENTIRE school by the looks of it, arguing like a bunch of Mankeys."

They looked around and had slightly embarrassed looks etched on their faces. Everyone let go of the two and gave weary smiles.

"Thanks Green!" Silver chirped," We had to deal with this all morning! They-"

Gold cut in," –argued about EVERYTHING! We had to stop a couple times to give our Pokémon a rest, but somehow they would find something to argue about." He then mocked them in high pitched voices," Hey Blue! I bet I can eat more dinner rolls than you! No you can't! Hey Red! I bet you can't beat me in a fight! Bring it on! Hey Blue! I bet I can eat more shit then you! Yeah right!" He stopped and looked at Green, who was trying very hard to not laugh," See what we had to deal with?"

"Yeah, I know. We were all rivals, remember?"

Gold looked and waved when he saw Ruby staring at them," Hey Ruby! How's it going? How's Kippy?"

A few students snickered at the name.

Ruby went a shade pink," His name isn't Kippy! And I didn't name him that, Sapphire did!"

"Of course she did." Red came walking up," Ruby, it's ok that you named your starter a girly name; you don't need to hide it."

Ruby became scarlet; he didn't say anything for a while and just stood there. Then he slowly just walked up to the teacher's table and spoke to Dumbledore, pointing at them time to time.

"Nice job Red," White muttered," he's probably going to kick us off campus."

"He's usually not that sensitive though, so I doubt it." Red replied," What's wrong with him anyway? I could feel tension from him." He looked at Sapphire. White looked at her with curiosity.

She sighed," Well, we've been having…trouble…in one of our classes."

Red raised an eyebrow," Explain."

"There is a …student… whose bent set on making the lesson miserable. And I'll admit it, Ruby wasn't helping the situation."

"Why? What happened?" White asked.

"Well, on the first lesson, Ruby let his Swampert out to show everyone. However, a student insulted it and it hung him in a tree. When he came down, he tried to attack Ruby, and you guys know how that's like in the eyes of a starter or any Pokémon for that matter." Sapphire said slowly.

"Ouch! I'd hate to be him." White sympathized.

Red nodded, "What happened to the kid? Any serious injuries?"

Sapphire looked at him and said seriously," It crushed his hand. He must have really offended it, because even Ruby had to tell Swampert to let go a couple times."

"That's what he gets for insulting a Pokémon, especially one as protective as a starter." Black chimed in. Apparently, he heard the conversation and decided to join. His eyes lit up," Hey White, remember that time when I insulted your Snivy? When we first got our starters?"

White gave a giggle," You mean the time where Snivy ran around whipping your butt, and you were screaming like a girl? Of course I'll never forget that! She didn't stop until you apologized a hundred times! You kept complaining that you felt like it was sunburned!"

Black blushed a bit,"Yeah, umm, same thing in this case, but-"

Sapphire cut him off," Anyways, he still didn't learn his lesson."

White and Black had astonished looks on their faces, while Red didn't seem fazed.

"Figures," he said," trouble makers never learn. What did he do the next time?"

"He tried stealing Ruby's belt while he was asleep and with Swampert around." She said quietly.

"Is he nuts!? Especially after what happened with Swampert before?" White exclaimed.

"The kid has guts, I'll give him that." Red remarked.

Black snickered," But he lacks smarts!"

Their conversation was cut short as Dumbledore stood up to give a speech," Students, we are joined by more guests it seems. Professor Ruby has informed me that they are childhood friends of his, so please treat them with utmost kindness and listen."

"Thank you, headmaster," Ruby motioned for them to come up," These are, as you know, my friends. They've come from many regions and are experts on Pokémon themselves. I shall introduce you to them."

They single filed up onto the stage. "I don't see why we can't introduce ourselves, we're not children," grumbled Gold. Silver punched him on the shoulder, frowning ("Be nice!")

Harry stared in disbelief at the children who walked onto the stage.

"These are my friends; their names are Gold, Silver," he pointed to each person when he said their names," Diamond, Pearl, Black, White, and Green. The two morons who were about to start a battle over there are Red and Blue." He finished. He frowned, however, soon afterward, as if just realizing something. He looked at the others on the stage, who just shrugged. He was about to say something when the doors slammed opened yet again.

"Man!" said a boy striding in," it took forever to find the bathroom! Hey guys what did I miss?" His gaze drifted and pin pointed Ruby and Sapphire. "Oh! Its little Groudon and Kyogre! How's it going?"

Ruby did a face palm and Sapphire gave a sigh," Hi, Emerald…"

"Man, I was hoping he would get lost and not cause a scene, especially with those nicknames." Ruby said, annoyed.

The boy had short, slightly messy black hair and a green sweat band around his head. He wore sweats similar to Ruby's, but green instead. He had a sliver necklace with a large emerald in the middle, and matching emerald green eyes," What's wrong? You guys aren't glad to see me? I feel so neglected!"

"… and that's Emerald, one of the most annoying people to ever live." Ruby finished.

"Uh oh! Groudon's in a bad mood," Emerald taunted," better get Rayquaza!"

"Shut up! You know I could kick your ass!"

"Alright, just saying," Emerald said shrugging.

Dumbledore seemed to have been studying the entire conversation. He spoke when the two were done bickering," Professor Ruby, if I may ask, what is a battle? You mentioned it several times; I'm interested to know what a "battle" is."

Nearly all the trainers had their jaws drop when they heard this, except for Red, who kept his cool.

"I forgot that you guys don't know all that much about Pokémon," Ruby scratched his head," let's see, a battle is when two or four trainers battle with their Pokémon to make them stronger or to simply show off."

"And they are really fun and exciting too!" Silver cut in.

Dumbledore seemed to think for a bit before he spoke," Would you be interested in showing us? It would be…intriguing…to see. You could use the field out on the grounds."

The entire party's' eyes glittered with excitement; most of them urged Ruby to accept. Ruby looked over at the pleading eyes, sighing in defeat. _My team could use the exercise._

"Yes, we would be delighted to."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye," we'll send an announcement to the students in the morning to head down there. I trust it's not too much trouble?"

"Not at all," Ruby said with a smile," We will go to our rooms if that is all." They gave a respectful bow and together, they all walked out the hall. _There's going to be a lot of arguing tonight, _he thought and looked at Sapphire,_ however, knowing them, they're going to try a double battle with me and Sapphire._

**Harry**

Harry watched as they walked off.

"What the-? What just happened? They just come in here and leave? What's up with that?" Ron said with food hanging out of his mouth.

"They say their friends of the Professors' and Ron, please shut your mouth, it's disgusting." Hermione snapped. Ron just grumbled.

Harry looked at them hopelessly," I don't know, but what's with the double Ruby? He came in calling them names that they didn't like, and you could tell that both Professors' were embarrassed when they came crashing in."

Ron just shrugged and kept wolfing down mountains of food. Hermione just kept reading her book (go figure). They left to the common room just to see a large announcement tacked to the wall. Harry picked it up and read aloud:

**Attention students!**

**Professors' Ruby and Sapphire will be putting on a surprise all day tomorrow. All student classes with be cancelled-**

Hermione gave a gasp of horror. Ron looked as though he could jump for joy.

**-and all students will report to the Quidditch field. They will NOT have to sit in their designated House area, and can freely mingle with the other Houses if they so wish. They would appreciate it, however, if you do not stand or sit on or near the field, as that would be "hazardous" to student health. It starts at exactly nine tomorrow, so please, do not be late.**

When Harry finished, he looked over at his two friends, puzzled.

Ron shrugged," What'd you think? Should we go? Sounds like everyone's going mate."

"Come on Harry, this sounds very interesting. It must be something about those creatures their teaching us in class…" Hermione said.

Ron's eyes widened," Oh no! My berry! I forgot to water it today!" He bolted up out of the common room to the bedrooms.

Hermione let out a sigh," No wonder its dying! I feel bad for that berry…" she let out a short squeak," I forgot! I haven't finished my essay!" Faster than Harry had ever seen her move, she ran into the girl's dorms.

With nothing left to do, he climbed up the stairs to the boy's dormitory and into bed. He stared at the ceiling wondering about what those two professors had in mind for tomorrow. It must've been really big if all classes were cancelled for the day. Eventually, he drifted into sleep.

**Ruby**

It was a nut house. There were problems from A to Z. Having only ONE room for the girls and ONE room of guys was a bad idea. Sure it sounded good at first, but that was before Red, Blue, AND Emerald came into the equation. Red and Blue argued about EVERYTHING like Gold said, mainly because Blue was constantly provoking Red, like a little kid. This time, believe it or not, they were arguing over who took each other pajamas, and were trying to strangle each other. Gold and Pearl fought to keep them apart, but finally gave up, and laid on their beds with ear plugs. Ruby could practically feel tick marks popping up. Emerald wasn't helping either and just sat on his bed eating popcorn watching them. _Great, he thought, the girls are probably talking and painting each other's toe nails or something, while we're preparing for World War III. Lucky girls, I wish Sapphire was here…wait? What?! What am I thinking?!_

Ruby felt his cheeks burning, and Blue just so happened to be looking that direction. His worst fears were realized when he began smirking. Emerald caught on too and looked over," What's wrong, Ruby? Is it a bit _hot_ in here? My my, I don't think it's warm, if anything, it's a bit chilly."

Ruby cheeks flared up even more," It's-s not that!" Emerald's knowing smile deepened. Ruby mentally cursed himself, he practically gave it away with that sudden, stuttered filled, outburst.

Emerald cleared his throat and Pearl, Red, Blue, and Gold looked up interested, two pulling out their ear plugs, "Seems Ruby's got something in his mind, because I'm sure he isn't hot. Could it be that he's thinking of…"

Pearl saw this and quickly came to his defense," It's probably because he's still wearing his sweats. He hasn't changed like most of us," he shot a look at Blue and Red, "he's probably a bit warm in here to him."

Emerald's smile fell and he laid on his bed. Ruby mumbled thanks over to Pearl. He smiled," Don't mention it. Why does he do that though?"

"I think he's just messing with me, but sometimes it gets annoying. I also think he has a bit of a crush on Sapphire himself, he just won't admit it." Ruby explained. He looked at the boy with light pink eyes and short light black hair. **(Lol, best description ever!)**

Ruby pulled on his pajamas. Pearl stayed quiet until he brought up a completely different subject," Ha ha, look at our pajamas. Makes us look like little kids." Ruby looked around and realized he was right: Red had red ones (didn't see that one coming) with Charizards flying around, Blue had blue ones with a Blastoise on an island, Gold's were multicolored with a Ho-oh flying over the rainbow, Pearl's were light pink with Palkia flying in space, Black had midnight black ones with thunderstorms and Zekrom, Emerald's had deep green ones with a shadow of Rayquaza, and finally, Ruby looked down to see his ruby red pajamas with volcanoes, lava, and Groudon.

He gave a laugh," I guess you right; we do look like we're kids."

"Yeah, extremely good looking kids," Black said while flexing his arms.

Pearl, Gold, and Ruby began cracking up. Ruby struggled to speak," Who's battling tomorrow anyways?"

They all went silent and looked around. "Obviously, you and Sapphire," Gold said," you two are the ones they trust most. I say double battle, Ruby and Sapphire versus…"

"…" Emerald looked up," You and Silver."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Red and Blue," who made you the judge?"

He turned to them," Think about it, you two would fight each other, Black, White, Diamond, and Pearl are exhausted from the travel, and those two are easier to battle with and their Pokémon are calmer too."

The two sighed in defeat and crawled into bed. Pearl and Black nodded with Emerald's answer.

"Well, we better get to bed, big day ahead of us tomorrow." Gold said, with a hint of sadness. Ruby knew how he felt; he wasn't too excited to fight his friend in front of a crowd of people in the morning.

"Don't worry, it won't be that bad. I doubt many will come," he reassured.

Gold nodded," Yeah after all, it's just for fun, right?"

Ruby gave him a smile," Yeah."

Ruby fell asleep as he plotted his strategy to win.

**Alright! Chapter done an out! Next chapter is the surprise. Also, if you guys have any ideas for Pokémon teams for Gold and Silver, I would love if you guys sent me some those, excluding starters and legendary's. Ruby's team is already taken; a wonderful reviewer sent me great ideas. I also have Sapphire's team decided too. Thanks for reading! Review if you feel like it!**


	7. The Battle Begins!

**Alright here it is! The long awaited chapter of this story! I'm sorry for the slow update time, but I was busy! Don't kill me please! Oh and I absolutely, positivity, supercalifragalisticly do NOT own anything! Enjoy!**

**Sapphire**

"Ugh," she groaned," I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. The guys probably got more sleep than we did."

"With those two nut cases in there? Don't make me laugh." Green said, pulling on her hat. Silver and Diamond were running around trying to find their belts.

"Oh no, we've lost them!" whined Silver," I left mine on my nightstand last night!"

"They must've fallen on the ground when Green got us into that pillow fight last night. By the way, what did you guys stuff into your pillows? It felt like bricks, I got bruises!" Diamond said, crawling onto the ground.

"Aw, but it was so much fun though, and tonight were playing Spin the Bottle!" Green said with fake innocence. Sapphire rolled her eyes," Who's battling today anyways?"

They all looked at each other. White piped up," The guys should know right? Why don't we ask them?"

Green snorted," That is if we can even get out the door, you guys are taking forever."

Diamond sent a glare, while Silver triumphantly held up their belts," Found them!"

Soon, they were walking out the door and headed to breakfast. The headmaster had a smaller fifth table for them to eat at since they all couldn't fit at the teacher's table. She found Ruby eating some rice and sat next to him.

"Hey," He greeted," in case you're wondering, we are up against Gold and Silver. Pearl volunteered to be the referee, and Black and White also volunteered to be announcers."

Sapphire blinked. _Damn, he knows me too well._

"You should eat something; it might be awhile before we eat anything again." Ruby said, pointing at the table with his chopsticks. Sapphire eyes traveled over to the table and saw hundreds of different food items. She picked out some rice looking stuff and a glass of milk.

Then she noticed something," Hey, where's Twidledee and Twidledumb?"

Ruby looked up," I thought they came down here, no wonder it was so quiet. They must have gone to the bathroom or something. It looks like your forgetfulness hasn't been activated lately." Sapphire blushed and quickly covered her face with her bowl of Cream of Wheat. Ruby looked at her strangely and greeted the others who were coming over.

Gold and Silver came over," Hey, did you guys get your teams situated? You're going to need your best Pokémon to beat us…" Gold's gaze didn't leave the ground, and even Silver's smile was a bit sad. Ruby and Sapphire shifted uneasily on their feet. _They are making me feel bad now, she thought._

It was awkward now. Ruby decided to break the ice," Gold…Silver…you guys shouldn't let this get to you. Think of it as a demonstration. No matter what, we will always be fri-"

"Jesus! Enough of the corny friendship speeches, your annoying the hell out of me," Emerald said, with a tic mark on his head," your just as bad as some of those animes I watch."

Sapphire's eyes widened," How long have you been standing there, Emerald?"

"Long enough to hear what you guys were talking about!" Emerald began rubbing his temples," Get on to the battle, enough of this lovers talk." The others began sitting down and eating.

White giggled," Your just jealous."

Emerald began to turn red, Ruby smirked," Aw what's the matter? Delcatty got your tongue?"

"Shut up, I'm going to-"He never finished though as Dumbledore told everyone to head for the field.

**Gold**

_Okay, try not to think about it, it's just a friendly match. Nothing more than that. But why does it feel like I'm going up against…oh wait, they are._

Gold twiddled his thumbs and watched all the people swarm into the stadium. Silver stretched her arms and she looked over at him.

She put her hands on her hips," What's wrong? Relax, we'll do fine."

Gold couldn't help but smile as he peered into her sparkling silver eyes. They reminded him of the Silver Wing she received.

"Good ready now?"

He took a deep breath," Yeah."

And together they walked out into the field.

**Ruby**

They were racing to get to the field. Sapphire forgot halfway there where they were supposed to go, and it resulted in many wrong turns.

"I'm telling you it's this way!" he would moan as she pulled him along. _I've jinxed myself this morning! I knew I should have stayed quiet, he scolded himself._

"Trust me! I know my directions…sort of." Sapphire would tell him with a sweet smile.

Ruby gave in with a sigh. Thirty minutes later, they found the grand doors that lead to the grounds, but by sheer luck. And here they were now, sprinting to get to the battle field. They made just in time as the announcers began speaking.

"Welcome, to the first ever Hogwarts Pokémon Battle! I'm Black-"

"-And I'm White!-"

"-and today we will be your announcers for this wonderful occasion! Please remember, to those sitting up front, that it can dangerous to your health. If you feel sick or light-headed at any point, please consult a teacher. If you have a weak stomach or bladder, please sit in the back. If you also have a lung issue or are allergic to explosions, please sit in the back too. Finally, if you dislike the cold or heat OR large amounts of electricity, you might want to protect yourself with a charm. Thank you for your patience!" Black's voice boomed across the students heads.

White's sing-song voice followed," Today's challengers will be Champions Ruby and Sapphire from Hoen against Gold and Silver of Johto! Refereeing today is Pearl from Sinnoh and the battle shall begin after he gives us the signal. However, whether you care or not, we shall explain the rules of this battle: First, this will be a bit different because each trainer will have four Pokémon on them for this double battle. Yes, this means it will be eight on eight battle, something not tried in a while."

"Second, the field will change every so often or until a Pokémon is knocked out. This is thanks to your wonderful professors' magic, many thanks to you. Ah, but I'm going off topic, the field change is to keep trainers on their toes, and to see how they use it to their advantage." Black's voice returned.

"Third, no items will be used, only the ones held or found by the trainer's Pokémon can be used. An obvious rule to our champs out there, now back to you Black for the final rule."

"Thank you White. The final rule is one we added for difficulty. Any Pokémon who gets pushed or knocked out of the boundary zone of the battle field for more than seven seconds will immediately count as being fainted. Oh! Here come the trainers."

Ruby saw Gold and Silver emerge from the other side and walked over to meet them. Sapphire and he gave them friendly handshakes, nodded, and walked back over to their sides. They all gave Pearl a nod, who nodded back. He held up a green and a red flag, shouting, "This battle between Ruby and Sapphire of Littleroot Town and Gold and Silver of New Bark Town will now commence!"

The audience screamed with delight. Ruby took a deep breath and fingered his belt as he looked to Sapphire. _She's going to pull him out, _he thought watching her pull out a ball out of her belt_, wow, we really need some time a part, it scares me how well I know her, right down to her party._

"Go on, come on out!" Sapphire cried, throwing hers.

Ruby just pulled his out and had it open in his hand, "Come on Ninjask!"

Gold and Silver had thrown theirs, and white shapes took form. It appeared that Gold had an Ariados and Silver had an Ampharos, while Sapphire had a Shedinja.

The crowd went wild when they saw the Pokémon. Ruby saw their excited faces.

"What are you guys going to stand there all day? Ampharos use Thunderpunch!"

Ruby saw this coming, "Ninjask duck behind Shedinja, quickly." The bug type buzzed and flew with great speed behind his partner. The yellow electric type hit Shedinja with its glowing fist at full force, shocking the empty shell. The Ampharos jumped back to admire the sparks, only to be shocked itself. Shedinja was still floating there, not so much dazed.

"What?" Silver cried," why didn't my move work Gold?" Gold gave her a smile.

"It is Shedinja's ability, one of a kind of ability actually, I think it's called Wonder Guard, only certain types hit it to cause damage. But even though its ability makes it nearly invincible, it costs a heavy price. Shedinja only has a little bit of energy use for health."

Silver caught on, "So if we hit it at least once with a super effective move…"

"Exactly, but it won't work if Shedinja has that Ninjask covering its shell. We got to separate them or at least slow Ruby's Ninjask down. Here's what we got to do…"

Ruby didn't like the looks on their faces," Dang, I was hoping that they wouldn't find out that quickly."

Sapphire looked over," Even so, they aren't stupid."

Ruby nodded and called out," Careful, you two, be cautious."

"Jask!" His Ninjask buzzed in agreement. Sapphire's Shedinja stayed silent but turned slightly to her.

"Poison Jab!" They saw the spider-like Pokémon scuttling across the ground.

"Fly up Ninjask while using Swords Dance!" Ruby's bug type shot up, scraping it arms against each other like knives.

"You're not getting away that easily! Ariados jump up and use String Shot!" The red bug jumped high into the air and shot a white sticky line of silk. Ruby's Pokémon dodged it and the string flew into the crowd, covering the face of a student. "Keep shooting!" The spider Pokémon kept shooting and every time, Ninjask moved to quickly to be hit. Ruby held up one of his hands just below his shoulders; Gold found this a bit strange. _At this rate I won't be able to bring it down…_

Just then he heard it. A wrapping sound was heard and Gold couldn't believe his eyes. Even his Pokémon couldn't believe it. They caught it. They caught IT! The Ninjask struggled to get its body free from the silk.

Gold couldn't help but smile, "Alright Ariados! Slam Ninjask down and reel that bug in!"

"Ari! Ariados!" The bug type cried, throwing the silk from its mouth with Ninjask down hard. The bound Pokémon hit the ground with a crash and a puff of dirt flying up. The spider landed on the dirt softly, and using its back legs, began pulling the tied bug type in quickly.

"What did you think of that Ruby?" Gold asked from across the field.

"I'm impressed, but by a little," Ruby said with a smile," but a little won't cut it! Now Ninjask, cut out of that rope and use X-Scissor!" The flying bug type stopped thrashing about and easily broke out of the string. It quickly crossed its arms and a huge glowing X shape formed.

"Dang, you wanted me to do that! You were playing us from the beginning! Ariados counter with Sucker Punch!" The bug type immediately held one of its long legs back as an eerie purplish formed around its point. It struck right at the same time as the enemy's did and the result was some fierce tension as both bug types went head to head. And then…

BOOM! An explosion occurred, causing the field to be enveloped in a cloud of dust and dirt. Ruby couldn't see a thing and he was pretty sure nobody else could. This was bad but he didn't feel worried. They had been in these situations before.

"Ninjask! Can you hear me? If you can, use your speed and agility to try and find a way out! If you see Shedinja, carry him out too." Ruby called from inside the dirt vortex.

"Shedinja keep a watch out for Ninjask and help guard him against Ampharos and Ariados! Use Shadow Ball if you think they are close!" He heard Sapphire call out. All they had to do now was be patient and wait for the smoke to clear. Even though Ruby knew that the two could take care of themselves, he still worried.

**Ninjask**

_"__Ninjask! Can you hear me? If you can, use your speed and agility to try and find a way out! If you see Shedinja, carry him out too." Ruby called from inside the dirt vortex._

He heard it as clear as a bell. Ruby couldn't see or hear him, he was on his own. _Ruby's counting on me, I can't fail._

He scanned the swirling dirt cloud for Shedinja as he sped around. _Find Shedinja, Ninjask thought, that was Ruby's order. Then I need to find a way out; that should be easy enough. I've trained in the desert and other battles with these weather conditions; it's just like a sandstorm. But I better find my partner quickly or else-_

Ninjask paused. He definitely sensed something, like vibrations. In fact, he could hear a faint buzz. He quickly flew in the direction where the noise was coming from. Suddenly, a large, shadowy purple ball shot out of the clouds of dust. He quickly dodged it and called out," Wow! Don't shoot, it's just me!"

"What? Oh…sorry…didn't notice…just being prepared…" came the quiet raspy voice of Shedinja. The empty husk came into view.

"Come on let's get out of here before the spider and Ms. Lighthouse find us!" he buzzed. Shedinja just nodded. Ninjask could never get used to the fact that he hardly talked. When he saw a glowing yellow orb in the distance, he quickly latched onto his partner and charged out of the cloud. He felt something, but was speeding so quickly that he didn't notice.

He was relieved to see that there was a bright blue sky over head. However, his relief didn't last long. Skimming the ground below, he could see a ball of electricity flying directly at them.

"Get…behind…me…I'll block…it…" croaked the voice of Shedinja. He tried to but he couldn't fly over. He was stuck in place! He frantically looked all over his body and saw that one of his legs had some silk tied around them. He saw Ariados with the rope in his mouth, and he remembered feeling something on him when they left the dirt cloud. _Damn that sneaky spider! Ninjask bitterly thought. _Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Thunderbolt coming, like a slow ball of moving death._ I've failed. Ruby. Sapphire. The other Pokémon. Everyone. But most importantly…_

"…I've fail you, Shedinja. Looks like this is the end."

Shedinja turned," What… about this... makes this the end? You…we…have been in pinches like this before…just not…in a while. Have you…forgotten or is your…memory dulled? Are…you…really going to…accept defeat like…this?" Ninjask was amazed. Not only did Shedinja give a full conversation, but he was right. _No way was this the end, I'm not going to fail! One little shock isn't going to kill me…probably. I've gotten weak in the span of thirty seconds just because I'm faced with fear? Shedinja is right, this isn't like me! I must stay strong!_

So he stopped flailing about and fluttered there bravely, knowing full well that he was about to become fried. Eyes closed, he waited for the thousand volt shock that would soon be his fate, but it never came. He opened one eye and saw Shedinja taking the hit for him.

"What?" he buzzed angrily, "You could have done that the entire time?"

He heard Shedinja laughing (a very odd sound, it sounded as though someone was crumpling paper, very quietly though),"Yes…every once in a…while…I need to…have some fun. However…it seems…that you…were beginning to…think it…was the end…after all…so my speech…wasn't all…in vain. Now…quickly…cut that web."

Ninjask grumbled under his breath as he used Fury Cutter to slice the string. He heard a series of hisses," Looks like the fly gets away again, how unfortunate. Seems that I'll have to try again." He sent a poisonous glare down to Ariados.

"Hey," Ninjask said after Shedinja recovered from the electricity," ready to-"

"-split up…and fight..? Yes…I knew you…would ask eventually…especially with how annoyed…you are…right now… Very well…I think I can…take on Ampharos myself…I'll just…have…to be careful…You should be careful too…"

Ninjask knew he should've stayed with his partner, but that spider was irritating the crap out him. He sped towards the ground without a second word.

**Harry**

This was one of the most amazing things Harry had ever seen. He could feel the power that emitted from the creatures every time they clashed. So far he was enjoying the battle but now that Ruby, Sapphire, Gold, and Silver were blocked from view by dirt storm. It was quiet until-

"Would you look at that folks! Ninjask has emerged from the explosion carrying Shedinja! However, it seems that hot on their trail is Ariados and Ampharos. It also appears that Ampharos is and has fired a Thunderbolt towards the other duo! Ninjask is trying to move away but Gold's Ariados has already thought ahead and caught him with a well-aimed String Shot!"

"That's one sticky situation for Ninjask! Will he be able to cut his way out of this one? Too late, here comes that awesome Thunderbolt shocking…Shedinja? Looks like Shedinja took one for the team, and protected Ninjask at the last moment! Now that Ninjask is freed, it seems that these mirror images are splitting up, each taking on a different enemy! The dirt still hasn't cleared completely, so the trainers are still blocked from view, and the Pokémon are on their own! Back to you Black!"

"Thank you White. These are some powerful Pokémon, as demonstrated by that one clash! We still haven't seen any of Shedinja's moves and one must wonder whether it's going attack at all. So far, Ampharos and Shedinja are having a stare down, while Ninjask and Ariados are busy duking it out! For those of you who can't see, Ariados is trying furiously to hit Ninjask with multiple moves looks like: String Shot, Poison Jab, Sludge Bomb, and Night Slash! Unfortunately, due to Ninjask's extreme speed and evasiveness, Ariados can't lay a single hit and gets pummeled by a nasty Aerial Ace every time. Now, Ninjask seems to be flying around the battle grounds, as though taunting the spider Pokémon."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched excitedly and was enjoying it until he heard a familiar, drawling voice,

"Honestly, I don't understand why everyone finds this so interesting; it's just a bunch of stupid bugs and beasts beating each other up," Malfoy complained," What are they trying to teach us, animal abuse?"

Harry shot him a glare, "Why don't you stop your whining for once, will you? Just because you're horrible at the class and not a favorite, you immediately hate it. Why don't you snake back to the dungeons?"

Malfoy flushed, "Watch it Potter! You'll be next after those Mudblood professors!" But he couldn't have picked a worst time to criticize the professors; Ninjask was flying by at that exact moment. Harry saw it hesitate for a moment before it buzzed off again at full speed, but not before staring Malfoy down out of the corner of its eye with a gleam. Malfoy gave a sort of small whimper, clutching his hand. He then just shook it off, saying, "That overgrown bee doesn't scare me!" He said this a bit loudly, and seemed more like he was trying to convince himself.

Just then something exploded close by Malfoy's feet, causing him to yelp. Harry looked up to see what he thought was glee and laughter from Ninjask. Harry could clearly see that it was an act of revenge for the insults.

"What are you trying to do, you stupid bug! Why don't you go back to taking orders from that piece of crap of an owner, you monster!" Malfoy spat. Ninjask stopped laughing and looked at Malfoy with absolute hatred that said _you have five seconds to run._ Harry watched in horror as the Pokémon began sharpening its claws, as much as he hated Malfoy, he didn't want him to become sushi!

Harry stepped in front of Ninjask, "Look, I know you want to slice him up, but you can't do that here. If he gets hurt, what will Ruby say?" It stopped and gazed at him, as if thinking something. It then nodded at Harry and zoomed off.

"I hope you won't try that-"Harry looked around, but Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.

"Well what do ya know, the little prat fled! What a coward, of course, we've know that for a while." Ron said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but a little thanks would've been nice…"

"Come on 'Arry! Are you really going to step so low as to accept thanks from him? You must be joking!"

"Look you two, the two teams are fighting again!" Hermione interrupted.

**Ninjask**

He decided that the blonde wasn't worth it. But for some reason, he couldn't shake what was said to him. The blonde's insults burned in his heart; however, the one wearing the glasses calmed him down. Glasses was right, he wasn't worth it and Ruby would be upset with him.

What amazed him most was that he was convinced so easily to stop. Maybe it was the green eyed boy's voice or how he bravely stood in front of him, but one thing was for sure: he had Ninjask's respect. He went back to the fight to see Shedinja dodging or absorbing hits.

"What…took you…so long…Ninjask…? It's only a…matter of…time before…they figure out…Should I charge…"

Ninjask blasted Ampharos and Ariados with Silver Wind to make them back off, "Don't worry I'll protect you while your charging the-"He was cut off by a sudden Night Slash to the face, throwing him into the earth for the second time that day.

"Enough," the angry hisses of Ariados," of the strategizing! Hurry up and FIGHT! Or are you scared?"

Ninjask picked himself up and fluttered into the air once more, but staggered a bit," Heh, you wish!" He threw a quick glance over at Shedinja, who was now glowing. _I've got to distract them…_

He noticed Ampharos walking over to investigate his partner and thought fast," Hey Ampharos! How've you been? You look stunning as usual!"

Her tail glowed as she spoke," Why thank you Ninjask! I'm glad SOMEONE noticed that I waxed my tail! You did notice, right?" She finished on a deadly note.

Ninjask sweat dropped,"O-of c-course I noticed! H-how could I-I miss such a magnificent sight?"

Ampharos narrowed her eyes at him and he was almost sure she'd caught on to his act. But then she turned around and smacked Ariados across the back, "See even Ninjask noticed! Why didn't you complement me like Ninjask and notice my perfectly, sparkling, waxed tail?"

Ariados turned on her," How was I supposed to care about something as useless as that!" He then covered his mouth after realizing what he just said. Ariados cowered in fear as Ampharos began discharging sparks dangerously. Ninjask was going to enjoy the show until he heard a quiet," Ready…"

"Hey you two!" The two looked up as Ninjask called them out," Quick riddle: What is golden white and hurts like hell? I'll give you a hint: It starts with H and ends with B."

They looked at Ninjask and each other slowly, trying to figure out what Ninjask had just said. Then it changed into looks of horror and fear.

"Guess what? It's a Hyper Beam! Now!" He buzzed to Shedinja as he flew directly upwards.

"Damn you Ninjask!" Ariados screamed.

"My beautiful tail will be ruined!" whined Ampharos.

And Shedinja fired an enormous blast of energy that covered the two completely.

**Will they survive or "faint"? What will happen next? Well, I won't tell you!**

**Not a bad chapter, eh? I hope you guys liked all the action and stuff. Now, warning you now, the next chapter might be a bit slow updating-wise. Also, I would love to thank everyone for sending me great Pokémon parties and all the reviews. I really appreciate it! Thank you!**


	8. Explanatory for those who are confused

**Ok in case you guys DON'T know, I'm NOT basing the characters of the manga and/or the anime. I'm basing them off the games, appearance and all. I apologize for any confusion might have caused about that.**

**Second, the Pokemon were talking via poke speech, not human. They can understand human speech but CANNOT speak it. I'll try to tell you guys that in the future.**

**Third, the reason why I didn't include Yellow, Crystal, etc. Green an Emerald are probably the only "third party" characters that will make an appearance, just because it's easier this way. I don't have Yellow, Crystal, etc. games, and the roster was filled; I didn't want too many trainers at Hogwarts at once.**

**Finally, I'm sorry for the apparent OOC of the characters, but since I was never basing them off the manga in the first place, I based them off how they act in the games. Just for one simple reson: I just liked them in the games betture. Yell at me all you want, it's not changing.**

**If you guys don't like this, just don't read. Thank you for your patience. If you, the readers, care, I'll put down the following characters:**

**Blue: Rival from versions Firered/Leafgreen.**

**Green: Girl player character from Firered/Leafgreen.**

**Red: Boy player character from Firered/Leafgreen.**

**Ruby: Boy player from version Ruby.**

**Emerald: Boy player from Emerald, except a bit different so that he didn't look exactly like Ruby.**

**Sapphire: Girl player from version Sapphire, except clothes are blue ( because she looks betture in blue)**

**Diamond: Girl player character from Diamond.**

**Pearl: Guy player from version Pearl. Not the rival with blonde hair that the anime names Barry.**

**Silver: Girl player character from Heartgold/Soulsilver.**

**Gold: Boy player character from Heartgold/Soulsilver.**

**Black: Boy player character from version Black/White. (not Black2 or White2.)**

**White: Girl player character from version Black/White. (again, not Black2 or White2.)**

**Again, I'm sorry for the mix ups and I'll try being clearer in the future.**

**Thanks again!**


	9. Thus The Battle Contiues On

**Alright here it is the long awaited chapter 9! Thank you all for your patience, I'm sorry for the long wait, I recently restarted my Sapphire game and have been a bit preoccupied with that... I do not own anything, and if I did, I'm pretty sure it would suck and I wouldn't be writing about it. Also one more thing, POKEMON CANNOT TALK TO HUMANS! They can talk to themselves and other Pokémon through their own language, which I'm just going to call pokespeech. Thanks!**

**Ninjask**

He watched the beam slowly die out. Ninjask saw the unconscious (fainted) bodies of Ampharos and Ariados on the ground. However, he turned around and faced his partner.

"Nice shot Shedinja! We've won!" he buzzed happily.

Shedinja remained silent and just floated there.

"Wow, you seem _so_ excited about that," Ninjask said sarcastically," you're very depressing, has anyone told you that?"

"Yes…the battle…isn't over…"

"What?! What do you mean?"

"…Watch out…" Ninjask turned around only to see a flash of electricity, one of the only move types he couldn't take. He felt the shock and it was hell. It electrocuted everything on him from his wings to his bottom. It felt as though someone stuck him in a bug zapper, oh wait he was in one. His senses went blurry and his muscles seized up. On top of that, his wings stopped moving and he hit the ground. Hard.

"…I hate…electric type…attacks!" Ninjask felt his body twitching and excess sparks flying off his paralyzed body;" They…are…the most-"He was cut off by a familiar feminine voice.

"That's what you deserve! My beautiful tail and fur completely tarnished because of that stupid Hyper Beam! But now I'll make you pay! If you apologize, maybe I won't shock you as badly."

Ninjask rolled his eyes, still paralyzed on the ground," That must be _soo_ horrible, your poor tail! Can you take this battle seriously instead of worrying about something stupid?" He regretted the words as soon as they came out.

She kicked him hard, making his body bounce a few times, and he skidded across the ground. He didn't cry out, as much as he wanted to, he was taught to stay strong.

"How dare you say that! I guess I'll just have to beat it out of you! Is this serous enough for you?" Ampharos shrieked, kicking him again. He had hardly any strength left, that Thunderbolt was weak, but very effective. He tried to move, but his body had given up.

"My my my, you very strong! You took a direct Thunderbolt, not to mention the amount of damage Ariados dealt you. That's admirable; however, it won't keep you from the pain. I'm going to make you suffer for what you did to me!"

He didn't even have time to make a sarcastic response as Ampharos planted a kick into his face, making him fly above the ground and into the stands. Most of the students moved out of the way, but Ninjask seemed to have crashed into one. He weakly looked and saw that it was the ginger from earlier. The ginger, obviously surprised, pushed him off and he rolled off back into the battle area.

He heard someone arguing with the ginger, but he couldn't tell who. It was like somebody put a pair of fogged goggles on him. _I can't take much more of this…Dang, I can't even see that well any more, it's all blurry. _Ninjask gave a weak glance towards the sky. _Looks like it's all over for me. Oh look, here comes my torturer._

The lighthouse Pokémon made her way over, but was intercepted by Shedinja, who was blocking her path. Ninjask weakly turned his head to watch.

"Out of my way, you empty shell!" She demanded.

"…No…" Shedinja said quietly.

"Move now or am I going to have to beat it out of you too?"

"…Yes…"

"Are you mocking me?" Ampharos angrily asked. Her patience was beginning to run thin.

"…No…"

"Is that all you can say, yes or no?"

"…No…"

"Are you trying to grind my patience down? Why don't you say something else?"

"I am…just answering…your question…you asked…a yes or no question…" Shedinja replied.

"Gah! You know very well I did not mean that question that way!"

"If you want to finish…Ninjask…you're going…to have to…go through…me…" Shedinja said bit louder than his normal, quiet tone.

Ampharos blinked a few times. She then laughed, saying, "You can't be serious? Ah, but you are! Our Trainers already told us about you, and I got the _perfect _move for you!" And just like that, her entire fist combusted into red flames. "Here's your chance to back out now, of course you'll be coward for doing so, or you can get burned by defending your partner over there. Tough choice, though I wouldn't blame you for running away, these have a nasty burn."

Shedinja stood his ground. Ninjask wanted to tell him to run away, at least at a distance he'd have a chance, but at close range…unless it was that one attack…

Even if he wanted to speak, they already started to fight. Plus, he was already in too much pain as it was, speaking would only double it.

**Ampharos**

She threw her punch at Shedinja, who miraculously dodged it. She did another Fire Punch, and she missed again. _That Hyper Beam drained me, my attacks are weaker than normal…But that doesn't matter right now! I need to focus, I must win. Silver is pinning her hopes on me. I hope she'll still brush me even if I don't come victorious…What am I thinking? Of course she will, she's so nice to me._ Ampharos couldn't help but smile as she thought of all the times they spent together on the beach walking around. They would pick up shells and try to see who had the prettiest one, or she would brush her fur. Then, the entire team would sit on the beach with a campfire and look at the stars. She gave a content sigh.

Just then, something black hit her and blew up around her, causing more dirt to puff up. Ampharos glared up at Shedinja, who just finished firing the Shadow Ball. _Focus! I need to focus! If my thoughts become jumbled, I'll end up fainting._

"That the best you've got? I barley felt that!" She called up. That was a lie though, it stung, even now, "Why don't you get out of the air and try that up close? Or are you too scared?"

"…If you want…me…to…I'll come down…"

Shedinja's reply shocked her. All she could do was watch with her mouth hanging open, while Shedinja slowly hovered down. She couldn't believe that what she said actually worked. _But he must be plotting something, her thoughts argued, be on guard._

She tensed up, ready to spring out of the way if something were to happen, as Shedinja gently floated back down. A silence followed.

"…Are you happy…now..? I'm…on the…ground…" Shedinja's whisper like voice broke through the silence.

"…" Ampharos narrowed her eyes," You're plotting something, aren't you? Why don't you just attack me, other Pokémon wouldn't have hesitated."

She was sure that if he had any, Shedinja would have raised an eyebrow," What do you mean..? What if I…just wanted to…come down..? But…I won't deny that…I am planning something…that would make it easier…on you…"

"To lose?" she interrupted.

"No…to win against…me…" Shedinja continued. But, he said this with slight regret, as though hoping there was another way out of his own plan.

Ampharos still couldn't believe what Shedinja was saying. _Is he planning to kill himself? No…because that would make both of them lose and I'm sure "he" wouldn't do that even as a last resort._

"Just what are up to?" she mused.

It appeared Shedinja heard, as he responded with," It has nothing to do with…attacking you…personally…In fact…it won't harm you…in any way, shape, or form…"

"I don't know if I can trust that statement, but just hurry up already! This battle has dragged on long enough!"

"…" Silence.

" Very well! I guess I'll go first!" And she threw a flame coated punch at the empty shell. However, right before she could hit him, he began to glow a strange blue color, sending sparkles everywhere. Many of them flew over to Ninjask, but she didn't really notice. She was focused on Shedinja.

"…Goodbye…Ampharos…Ninjask I'll see you…later…" She couldn't shake the feeling that, if Shedinja had a mouth, he would've been smiling.

She shuddered at that thought, but was soon brought back to Shedinja, who fell to the ground with a loud thump.

She took a quick glance around and everything was normal: Ninjask's body was motionless in front of her, the swirling dirt cloud with her human partner was still going strong (though she had no idea how), except now Shedinja's corpse was piled on top of that now too. There was also Ariados behind her, but she didn't give that much thought. And to add on top of that, they were switching the battle field. She watched the ground break apart from underneath her feet. Jumping to dodge huge amounts of rock and dirt being flung this way and that, she desperately looked around for some form of safety. Trees erupted from the earth and darkness flooded in.

Ampharos bounced onto a tree branch while the field continued to create flora. Soon she wasn't able to see her arm in front of her face anymore. _Did I win? No one else is still standing, but the referee hasn't called anything yet…Maybe Shedinja was trying to psych me out? That isn't his style though…but it is…"_

She gave a gasp and try to reassure herself that it wasn't who she thought it was. _He has fainted! He couldn't possibly still be moving, much less awake._

Holding her tail, she began using it like a flashlight, walking in the dark forest. A wind kicked up, rustling the forest's trees and bushes for a moment or two, and then died down.

Clunck! Panicking at the sudden surprise, she discharged long strings of electricity. Breathing hard, she saw that the enemy was a Sitris berry, except it was now fried. _I'm not scared. I am a Pokémon of light, the shadows don't scare me…too much…, she thought while eating the berry._

A rustle in the trees alerted her. She hopped up, ready to electrocute or, at least, Head butt it. A shadowy, black figure leaped out of the tree, ultimately ended with her losing her cool in fear, and let out another discharge of sparks. Whatever it was, it got smacked with several sparks, stunning it, making it fall to the ground.

"So, it was you?"

**Yay! Happy Halloween folks! Sorry it took so long. Also, I know Shedinja can't learn Healing Wish, but I didn't know at the time and I got it confused with Heal Block (don't ask how I could) so just roll with it please. Hoped you guys liked it!**


End file.
